Evento para solteros
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: -¿Qué vas a trabajar DÓNDE? – la vena en su frente podía verse a metros de distancia, tal vez kilómetros. -En Artemis, Natsuki – el tono calmado de su voz era previa a la tormenta. -Artemis… ¡ES UN PROSTIBULO SHIZURU!" mmm ¿prometedor? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Bueno, la idea original era subirlo todo de porrazo pero como acepto sugerencias, y he sido influenciada así que lo dividiré en dos.**

**Espero les agrade, la idea original fue una de mis pesadillas, obvio no paso tanto le agregue mas escenas. ¿Pero cuáles son del concepto original? Sera un misterio.**

*

*

*

**Parte I**

*

*

**Evento para solteros**

Las vacaciones son la mejor parte de la vida estudiantil, al fin algo de esparcimiento de tantas presiones y un poco de liberación para las neuronas y el cuerpo no está nada mal. Pero el descanso absoluto es solo para unos pocos estudiantes que no deben preocuparse por sobrevivir, sin embargo para una hermosa castaña y su compañera de ojos verdes el corte universitario significaba un poco más de tiempo compartido y una o dos horas de sueño extra.

Hacía ya dos años que vivían juntas principalmente porque cuando los padres de la castaña se enteraron por "accidente" sobre la orientación sexual de su hija hicieron un gran alboroto del tema y eventualmente le dieron un ultimátum: ellos o la infeliz de la cual decía estar enamorada. Sin mucho pensarlo escogió a la mal llamada infeliz y se preparo para recibir un corte radical en ayuda económica pero gracias a su madre que luego de mucho llorar y rogarle a Dios que obrare un milagro en su hija, decidió convencer a su esposo que al menos siguieran pagando la inscripción universitaria a lo cual el hombre accedió más nunca estuvo feliz de hacerlo.

Si bien la morena trabaja como ayudante en el laboratorio de la universidad y al mismo tiempo sacaba su propia carrera adelante (con un magnifico descuento por ser empleada de planta) y el dinero a pesar de no ser demasiado era perfecto para vivir con normalidad, Shizuru siempre buscaba la manera de colaborar y eso les ganaba dos que tres peleas al mes, principalmente porque la mujer de ojos verdes no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su venerada castaña hacia. ¿Qué de malo tenía que la chica deseare colaborar? Nada, de no ser porque su trabajo o mejor mal llamado trabajo por ella eran las cartas. ¿Qué de dónde sacaba el dinero para apostar? Bueno, la morena se lo daba, de mala gana claro está.

Sin embargo, en vacaciones cuándo la universidad cerraba y la prima de vacaciones llegaba, la hábil belleza de ojos rubí utilizaba todos sus encantos para convencer a su gruñona y muy terca compañera sentimental de darle la mitad del dinero para trabajarlo, como ya mencionamos arriba esta aunque gruñendo y de mala gana terminaba dándoselo no dejaba de mandarle mala energía con la mirada, más sin embargo, su amada castaña sonreía satisfecha. Pero ese verano cuando la prima llegó la morena quien ya había preparado más de 1000 buenas razones por las cuales apostar no era un trabajo en todo el sentido de la palabra se quedo con su lista hecha puesto que su amante le dijo que en esas vacaciones conseguiría un trabajo de media jornada y así podían guardar ese dinero para los tiempos difíciles. Por supuesto que recibió una mirada incrédula y esos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban desconfiada como esperando que le dijere "todo es una broma, amor. Ya…dame la mitad ¿sí?" pero nuevamente se quedo con la gana porque esa frase nunca llego. ¿Qué paso entonces ese verano? Paso que efectivamente la castaña cumplió su promesa y consiguió un trabajo con horario y paga fija.

-¿Qué vas a trabajar DÓNDE? – la vena en su frente podía verse a metros de distancia, tal vez kilómetros.

-En Artemis, Natsuki – el tono calmado de su voz era previa a la tormenta.

-Artemis… ¡ES UN PROSTÍBULO SHIZURU! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar tranquila!? No, ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR DE ACUERDO CON QUE TRABAJES EN UN LUGAR ASÍ!? ¡Prefiero vender un riñón en el mercado negro! – si es posible esa venita se broto todavía más.

-Natsuki, Artemis no es un prostíbulo. Es… -el tono calmado aun presente.

- A ver, dime ¿tiene mesas para strippers y barras no?

-Si – ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido por lo mismo?

- ¿Licor, meseras con trajes de conejitas y otra con trajes de colegialas no? – levanto la ceja para dar hincapié a sus palabras

-Si

-Bien, ¿Y tiene habitaciones en el tercer piso no?

A pesar de la obvia cara de desconcierto que tenia la castaña la terca morena en su desesperado y afanoso intento por convencer a la futura madre de sus hijos que no trabajase allí, la paso por alto.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki parece conocer mucho el lugar?

Normalmente voltearle la torta a su cachorrita funcionaba de maravilla pero en esta ocasión la nena estaba preparada y no caería en sus juegos, lo cual era una lástima porque por regla general terminaban discutiendo luego de una bien merecida sesión de reconciliación después de la cual la morena estaba demasiado cansada para oponerse. Y en ese momento parecía ser justo lo que necesitaban, o al menos Shizuru parecía necesitarlo.

-No te funcionara esta vez, además que todos han escuchado del sitio. Te lo ruego venderé un riñón pero no trabajes allí. No quiero verte con traje de conejita -_¿Pero qué idioteces digo? Si quiero verla con ese traje_-quiero decir, que sería genial verte con el traje – _mejor sin él o mejor verte con él para poder quitártelo _– pero…sólo YO – y recurriendo a una vieja táctica puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

En efecto esa carita era una de las pocas cosas que la monumental belleza castaña podía tolerar, pero la cachorrita no era la única con técnicas secretas.

-Natsuki, no voy a trabajar como mesera – se acerco y empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la morena que seguía con su carita – sucede que abrirán una mesa de juego en ese lugar y necesitan quien juegue para la casa así que ese sería mi trabajo. No tendré que usar ningún uniforme de conejita – _pero puedo pedir uno prestado_ – o colegiala –_o puedo ir a casa, traer el que usaba y rogar que me entre _–pero puedo hacerlo si es para cumplir la fantasía de mi Na-tsu-ki.

Y acto seguido la morena brillaba como luz de emergencia en rojo pasión, o era vergüenza.

-S-sabes que no es por eso. Shizuru por favor hay otros lugares donde te puedes meter a jugar. Te lo suplico – la carita de abandono aun presente.

- Natsuki, el salario es…más que el salario es el modo de pago…

-¡No! por favor, Shizuru no seas tan cruel, sé que soy una inútil y no puedo darte todo lo que mereces pero TE LO SUPLICO no trabajes allí, venderé mi Ducati, dejare la mayonesa hare lo que me pidas pero, ¡NO TABAJES ALLÍ! – y como último ataque intensificó la mirada de abandono y la actitud "apiádate de mí".

No crean que la castaña tiene el corazón de piedra y no le duele ver a su persona amada de tal manera pero en ocasiones hay cosas que una persona tiene que hacer por el bien de quien ama, aunque de momento no se vea de esa manera.

-Natsuki, escúchame. El modo de pago es muy conveniente. Mira, dependiendo de la cantidad de dinero que haga para la casa en una noche tengo una comisión diaria, por ejemplo: si la noche es productiva y gano una gran cantidad entonces obtengo el 5% del valor total ganado, si por el contrario es una noche mala obtengo el 10% del valor ganado más un salario quincenal fijo libre de descuentos – miro fijamente esos ojos verdes que seguían reflejando tristeza.

Permanecieron en un silencio incomodo mirándose fijamente, era una batalla silenciosa por ver cual cedía primero.

-Está bien. Solo unas condiciones – aunque aceptaba su derrota no daría la victoria sin capitulaciones.

-Lo que Natsuki me pida sabe que lo hare con mucho gusto – sonreía con sinceridad por haberse salido con la suya una vez más.

- Primero, yo te iré a dejar todos los sagrados días y no acepto estupideces como "Ya que Natsuki va a dejarme yo pagare la gasolina". Segundo, sales del...– antes de terminar como si algún ser hubiere obrado magia en ella noto la sonrisa picara que iniciaba a formarse en el rostro de la castaña - … lugar llamas un taxi y te vienes. Tercero, por nada del planeta de digas a tus padres donde te estás metiendo todas las noches, no es que me importe que tu padre sufra dos que tres infartos, pero no quiero que piense que yo te obligue o te di la idea. Cuarto, ya que no nos veremos mucho en las noches deberás buscar la manera de cumplir con tus deberes conyugales…

Shizuru no pudo evitar reír con gana antes de la cuarta condición de su morena, de hecho no era necesario pues ambas sabían que siempre encontraban la manera de cumplir con sus deberes conyugales. Al menos, la castaña no pensaba dejar de hacerlo por mas cansada que estuviere, siempre tendría energía para Natsuki.

-Kani na Natsuki…puedes continuar…

Aun con su pose de ofendida y expresión seria la morena no prosiguió de inmediato por el contrario espero un poco más para asegurarse la atención de su mujer. Sus condiciones tenían sentido ¿no?.

-Quinto y último, Shizuru, si alguien y hablo en serio CUALQUIERA intenta pasarse contigo dímelo. Conseguiré su dirección y le daré una paliza que hará que me recuerde por el resto de su miserable existencia – dio un puñetazo al aire para demostrarle a su mujer que hablaba muy en serio.

Reprimiendo la risa por la actitud sobreprotectora y hasta maternal de su fierecita de ojos verdes asintió y con tanta cosa en la cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en la buena madre que sería esa mujer, ya saben que una cosa lleva a la otra y esta castaña ya tenía su cabecita bien enfocada en la cuarta exigencia.

-Natsuki…mira que empiezo a trabajar hoy y…

-¿Hoy? Es demasiado pronto para mi gusto –_ demonios, todo esto es demasiado para mi gusto. Tranquila Natsuki tu puedes soportarlo._

-Sí, y bueno con esas condiciones que me has impuesto creo que…es mejor si empezó a cumplirlas ¿no?.

Por un instante la morena juro que sentirse como un venado listo para ser devorado pero su poca lucidez mental en cuanto a insinuaciones se refería le salvo de momento, pero al no poder reprimir su cara de sorpresa y falta de entendimiento cualquiera que hubiere estado presente podría jurar que los ojos de la castaña brillaron con mayor intensidad y una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus facciones. Sin perder más tiempo y aprovechando que el cerebro de Natsuki seguía atorado con la primera frase que se le había proporcionado tratando de asimilar lentamente las malas noticias se acerco con su caminadito sexy, y fue entonces cuando por fin esos ojos verdes reflejaron comprender las palabras de su amada pero entonces ya era muy tarde.

-Shi...zu…ru – no por tartamuda sino por nerviosismo ante la cercanía o más bien cero espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Shizuru – T-teng-go que tr-traba-jar…no podemos…llegare

-¿Tarde? – _creo que nunca me cansare de provocarte estas reacciones Na-tsu-k, solo espero que nunca reacciones diferente_ – estoy segura que Tokiha-san no te dirá nada Na-tsu-ki…

Y para no dejar espacio a una posible respuesta presiono gentil pero fuerte y definitivamente decidida los labios de la morena con los suyos. No creo necesario describir lo que sucedió ya que no es la vida sexual de la pareja lo que estamos narrando pero (y no es mi estilo narrar estas escenas porque básicamente tengo problemas al hacerlo) en post de todos esos fans que no pueden dejar de desear escenas explicitas(y no se conforman) en relatos de amor inocente y totalmente puro se puede dar un poco de información. Claro está que el uso que se le pueda dar al contenido (no es que piense que todos los fans se van al mundo de fantasía con las escenas _lemon_, pero vale la pena mencionarlo) es entera responsabilidad del lector y no del autor.

Natsuki no cedió tan fácil y al tratar de huir fue restringida por los gentiles pero fuertes brazos de su amada que sin perder tiempo aprisiono el cuerpo de su morena entre la pared y ella, pero por previas experiencias era mejor el sofá, así que cambiando de opinión se apresuro a depositar el cuerpo bien tonificado que tenía en brazos en el lugar previamente mencionado. Todo lo anterior sin dejar de besar con ternura y deseo. Una vez instalada en el campo de maniobra prosiguió a asaltar el cuello de Natsuki quien desesperadamente trataba de apartarse de ella, pero como su subconsiente que solo deseaba entregarse al deseo no dejaba que su cuerpo funcionara apropiadamente. Shizuru empezó a atacar el cuello de su pareja que como respuesta gemía suavemente pero no cesaba en su intento de apartarse y fue cuando la castaña decidió aumentar la presión y subiendo con cautela en caso que la morena recobrare la lucidez y decidiera escapar, coloco sus palmas abiertas sobre los pechos de Natsuki, quien lejos de moverse dejo de luchar y se dejo llevar. Una vez más aprovechando el momento los ojos rubí se posaron en el suevo expuesto de la chica y acto seguido volvió a besar ese cuello que tanto le llamaba.

A pesar de la ropa podía sentir la excitación de Natsuki manifestada en sus pezones y los gemidos que escapaban ahogados de la morena cada vez que aplicaba una leve presión en sus zonas sensibles, pero eso claramente no era suficiente para ambas así que pasando a nueva base levanto con una velocidad asombrosa la camiseta de su amante y sin perder más tiempo procedió a liberar esos pechos que deseaba tanto, pero antes le dio una leve miradita a la cara de Natsuki quien para su sorpresa la miraba( totalmente roja) con la expresión de cachorrito regañado lo cual significaba que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para parar eso pero que le estaría eternamente agradecida si se detuviere. La sensación de culpa era inevitable y de no ser porque por esas casualidades de la vida miro hacia abajo y tubo una hermosa vista que le hizo olvidar todo y la lujuria no le hizo parar tan maravilloso acto. _El primer contacto es muy importante_ era su pensamiento cuando de estar con su mujer se trataba y con eso en mente procedió al encuentro de su tan anhelado premio, al principio capturo el pezón derecho de Natsuki que ahogando (o al menos tratando de hacerlo) un sonoro tenso su cuerpo y provoco aun mas deseo (si es humanamente posible) en la ya suficientemente lujuriosa castaña, quien en respuesta tan maravilloso sonido apretó levemente los dedos entre los cuales tenía prisionero el otro pezón de Natsuki. Siguieron el juego un poco más pero Shizuru necesitaba más su cuerpo le pedía más y entregándose a sus deseos terrenales comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de la morena con su mano libre y su recompensa fue escuchada en dos apartamentos vecinos. Era posible que Natsuki no diera la cara en un par de días luego de eso (como ya lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas) pero ese detalle poco le importaba a la diosa de ojos rojos y hábilmente empezó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de su presa, le gustaba jugar pero en ese instante la deseaba demasiado que cualquier demora significaría una tortura para ambas.

Infortunadamente para su lujuria un sonidito familiar se escuchaba a lo lejos o al menos para su cerebro era lejos pero firme a sus creencias y devociones muy a pesar de perder un poco la concentración su lengua siguió danzando entre los pechos de la morena que en medio del mar de sensaciones alcanzo el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que en una feliz coincidencia para ella descansaba a su lado. Y antes que ese demonio sexual que tenía (medio) encima se diere cuenta contesto el teléfono encontrando su voz de Dios sabe dónde.

-Ma---i…ahggg…

Silencio.

-¿Natsuki?...- _Dios, justo cuando más la necesito._

Shizuru levanto la mirada pero su boca no abandono su labor, y su mano dejo la cremallera quieta por un momento.

-M-mai…arhh…da..dame un…uno…s…argg…mi…

-Ponle este aparato a Shizuru-san – _lo lamento pero de verdad te necesito._

Haciendo uso de la poca coordinación motora que tenia logro acomodar el teléfono apropiadamente en el oído de Shizuru que se dispuso a escuchar pero su boca seguía aprisionando una parte de la anatomía de Natsuki quien incapaz de controlarse seguía gimiendo.

-¿Shizuru-san?

Nada. Solo los gemidos de Natsuki lo cual le dio idea de porque su nueva interlocutora no respondía.

-Ehm, Shizuru-san me doy cuenta que están "ocupadas" pero en verdad necesito a Natsuki, Akira se lastimo la mano ayer y con Miyu en día libre estoy algo baja de personal. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que me la prestaras? - _suplicare si es necesario._

Mai espero por un momento pero solo obtuvo más gemidos.

-Está bien, hagamos un trato Shizuru-san. Tú me prestas a Natsuki ahora y yo a cambio le daré el día libre mañana ¿trato? – _di que si, el trato es bueno._

Nuevamente silencio pero sin gemidos de fondo lo cual le daba a entender que lo estaba pensando.

-Está bien Mai-san

Shizuru sonrió al ver como la respiración de su morena volvía poco a poco a ritmo normal y bajando el sostén para cubrir los pechos de su amada que parecía no terminar de reaccionar y casi como un reflejo natural había llevado nuevamente el teléfono a sus oídos afirmaba lo que sea que su jefa y mejor amiga le dijese. Eso fue hasta que se despejo lo suficiente para recordad que debía llevar a su diosa al trabajo antes de ir al suyo propio.

-Mai, demorare un poco más. Tengo que llevar a Shizuru a..a un sitio y voy para el restaurante ¿vale? – _Mai, Mai a veces puedes ser tan oportuna. Recuérdame agradecértelo luego._

- Natsuki, sabes que te aprecio pero mañana pueden tener todo el sexo que deseen ahora te necesito ¡acá!

-¡MAI! – la morena se sentó lo mas derecha y roja que pudo, su pareja aprovecho para acomodarle la ropa – No es por eso…es que….luego te explico.

Corto la comunicación y dándole un beso muy rápido en los labios a la castaña guardo el equipo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, busco las llaves y se levanto dispuesta a salir. La otra mujer en la habitación hizo lo mismo pero luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento se colgó (se agarro, se sujeto o como deseen decirlo) del brazo de su novia y salió del bloque con una dulce sonrisa.

*

*

El viaje fue francamente aterrador Natsuki en su afán por dejar a su amor y llegar rápido al restaurante condujo como una loca y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con los autos y transeúntes pero alguna fuerza mística las salvo y en tiempo record llegaron sanas y salvas al famoso Artemis. El ceño fruncido y la expresión de desconfianza en la cara de la más joven era evidente pero nadie podía decirlo con certeza por el caso y aún así Shizuru sabía exactamente qué cara tenía su amor, en parte la hacía feliz ver como la protegía y se preocupaba tanto por ella pero había ocasiones en que tanta vigilancia la sofocaba. Afortunadamente esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Antes que la gruñona se diera cuenta de su sonrisa planto un beso en visor del casco y dando media vuelta se dirigió al lugar.

Sonrió cortésmente a la chica que vigilaba la entrada y esta le respondió de la misma manera.

-Soy Fujino Shizuru la nueva empleada.

-Claro, claro. Pero aun faltan tres horas para la entrada. ¿Ansiosa por empezar?

La castaña volteo a ver y si novia seguís sin dar señales de irse, decidiendo que lo mejor era darle a Mai-san su bartender/mesera/saca borrachos/mejor amiga antes que empezare a llamar como una loca sonrió cortésmente y asintió. La puerta se abrió y entro sin pensarlo.

Dentro el lugar lucia como una disco normal y en lo que dejaba su vista divagar una mujer madura con ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh, Shizuru-san, no te esperaba hasta la noche pero ya que estas aquí te daré un recorrido por el lugar y veremos que mas hacemos para matar el tiempo.

-Ookini Rena-san

Bien, el recorrido básicamente era pararse en medio del gran salón y nombrar lo que había alrededor. En el primer piso había un bar bastante amplio con una barra espectacular e inusualmente anchas lo cual la llevo a deducir que las stripper hacían parte de su show allí. Había mesas acomodadas por toda la zona y en el centro o más o menos donde estaban paradas estaba la pista de baile que tenía un piso muy bien cuidado, de hecho, todo el lugar estaba impecable, un poco más elevado del piso al lado derecho de la barra se hallaba el mesclador para DJ. Luego noto las puertas para los baños y una puerta algo mas grande, el cual para su sorpresa resulto se una sensor. Siguiendo los pasos de su guía se introdujo en el cubículo y miro la caja de botones: Primer piso, segundo piso un agujero para algo que podía ser una llave, tercer piso y cuarto piso. Rena notando la mirada perdida sobre el agujero rio para sí misma pero decidió dejarle la curiosidad un poco más. Presiono el botón al segundo piso que con relación al primero cambiaba bastante.

Dentro del salón podía distinguirse pequeños cuartos con vidrios polarizados cuyas puertas estaban numeradas de uno a cinco ubicados a la izquierda, al fondo nuevamente había un bar una barra más pequeñas (y menos ancha) que el de piso inferior, al lado derecho de de la barra estaba la mesa de póker para la cual había sido contratada, y el mezclador para DJ estaba entre los cuartos tres y cuatro.

-Bueno esta es la zona comercial, por así decirlo. Ahora vamos a conocer a las chicas. – Rena mostraba una cálida sonrisa que por alguna razón motivaba a la mujer de ojos rubí.

Entonces la mujer mayor saco una llavecita que introdujo en la ranura del ascensor y presiono el numero tres. Cuando la puerta se abrió la belleza castaña no daba crédito a sus ojos. Un montón de jovencitas que bien podían o deberían estar en la escuela secundaria caminaban por corredores, ese espectáculo le recordó los bloques para estudiantes del campus universitario antes que iniciase su convivencia con la belleza de ojos verdes.

-Eristin...devuélvemelo. Por favor.

Las dos mujeres salieron del ascensor y cuando la castaña enfoco a la dueña de tal frase no puedo evitar pensar en su Natsuki, claro la niña era un poco más baja y más joven pero ese celestial sonrojo y su cabello cobalto era más que suficiente para poner a trabajar la mente pervertida de esa mujer, que por esta vez tuvo razón y noto una rubia que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios (como las que ella solía esbozar) con un hermoso conjunto de tanga y sostén negro en las manos.

-Por favor…

Tal vez la conmoción llamo la atención de mas chicas que salieron de sus habitaciones para enterarse y entre ellas una joven con lenes y una belleza sutilmente masculina que sin perder tiempo lanzo una mirada sumamente lasciva al cuerpo de la adolescente y con una sonrisa picara y tono de voz profundo pero provocador acallo el abucheo y los silbidos de las demás.

-Uh uh…Nina-chan que conjunto más hermoso pero creo que a todas nos gustaría más verlo contigo dentro.

De inmediato la rubia cambio su expresión divertida por una de enojo y sin pensarlo interpuso su cuerpo entre la antes mencionada mujer de lentes y la morena que parecía muerta de la vergüenza pero que apenas tuvo en rango su ropa interior y ágil como una gacela se introdujo nuevamente en la habitación cerrándola con un sonoro portazo. Por su parte la mujer de lentes que reía de buena gana no noto como una mano salía suavemente de la habitación y se dirigía a su oreja, para cuando la agarro y esta dejo la risa para reaccionar muy tarde ya que la misteriosa mano jalaba de su indefensa oreja para obligarla a trasladar su humanidad dentro. Shizuru sonrió.

Luego de tanta conmoción Rena miro a la nueva chica.

-Esas son las habitaciones de las chicas. Son como una gran familia. – _una gran familia, a veces me alegra que en verdad no estén relacionadas por sangre o seriamos una gran familia llena de incesto._

-Rena-san…

-Ah Shizuru-san aun no preguntes vamos al cuarto y piso y con una buena limonada fría, perfecta para este condenado calor contestaré absolutamente todo ¿sí?

Cediendo antes la sencilla petición volvió a entrar en el elevador seguida de la mujer mayor que sin perder tiempo le dio una pequeña revisada a la nueva chica y aunque no gustaba de las mujeres debía que admitir que tenía una manera extremadamente atractiva de caminar.

*

*

Al fin, luego de casi atropellar un pobre perro que tuvo la mala fortuna de atravesarse en el camino de una apurada morena llego al restaurante y tal como selo imagino la chef y dueña la esperaba fuera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Natsuki, condenada…bueno ya estás aquí. ¡Apura que no tengo quien sirva arriba!

Como un bólido la mujer de cabello cobalto entro en el recinto y en menos de dos minutos estaba cambiada atendiendo a los quejumbrosos y quisquillosos pero necesarios clientes.

Tokiha Mai no era solo su mejor amiga, ella era la clase de persona que siempre está a tu lado no importa que tan malo sea el momento siempre vas a encontrar palabras de apoyo saliendo de su boca y aunque parezca exagerado era posiblemente a quien más le debía Natsuki (no me refiero a dinero). Por ello cualquiera pensaría que su vida era entre pétalos de rosa pero la verdad era muy diferente. Cuando se conocieron Mai vivía en los dormitorios de la academia secundaria Fuuka con una beca otorgada por rendimiento académico junto con su hermano menor Takumi quien también estaba becado en esa época, Natsuki era conocida como la princesa de hielo de la academia principalmente por su carácter frio, eso era claro con todos menos con ella. Mai era buena amiga y buena estudiante, probablemente no era la más popular de la academia pero procuraba colaborar en todo lo que podía y su carácter alegre era una de las cosas que las personas más admiraban de ella.

Cuando Natsuki repitió año y quedo en el mismo grado con Mai se llevaban muy bien pero la peli naranja noto el comportamiento irresponsable de la morena: para iniciar supo de la misma que su padre vivía en algún lugar de Europa y le giraba su manutención mensualmente y que su madre había muerto en un accidente de laboratorio 10 años atrás, y la morena que parecía no saber cómo funcionaba una manutención gastaba a más no poder cosa que al final del mes siempre andaba alcanzada. Sin embargo, Mai la hizo aterrizar y como primera medida alquilo su apartamento y se mudo a los dormitorios de la academia, dejo de gastar en tanta estupidez y comenzó a ahorrar para el futuro que nunca había pensado le llegaría. Un año antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad Natsuki conoció a la futura dueña de su corazón (por medio del pelmazo de Takeda) y ella por su parte conoció a Yuuichi Tate (también por medio del ya mencionado pelmazo). Abreviando un poco se enamoraron a primera vista y Mai se entrego por completo a esa relación tanto que justo el último año de colegio resulto embarazada y sus padres cortaron todo tipo de comunicación con ella, Natsuki que entre tanto pasaba por su propio drama con la castaña hizo lo que pudo para ayudarla y recupero su apartamento para que Mai no tuviere que preocuparse de donde vivir poco después Shizuru se unió a ellas. ¿EL padre del a criatura? Nada, se lo trago la tierra.

En esa época Natsuki aun tenía dos meses de manutención parental pero trabajaba como asistente en una tienda de libros y aunque lo detestaba la paga no era mala comparada con el esfuerzo que debía hacer, y tal como Mai lo había predicho en el dieciochoavo cumpleaños de la morena la cantidad de dinero que le envió su padre fue cinco veces mayor de lo normal y Mai sin pensarlo más de una vez dedujo con éxito que esa era la manera del hombre de decirle "adiós" a su hija. El mes siguiente nada.

¿Qué como llego a ser dueña de su propia restaurante a los 21? Bueno es algo difícil de creer pero luego de dar a luz sus padres arrepentidos la buscaron y le rogaron que los perdonase y que volviera a vivir con ellos pero Mai más inteligente que ellos les impuso como condición que le ayudaran a montar un restaurante pequeño, nada suntuoso algo que le permitiera ser independiente, aceptaron y de un lugar pequeño gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación ya tenía un restaurante reconocido y muy concurrido. La niña que nació de su fracasada relación con el cobarde de Yuuichi era el vivo retrato de su madre aunque tenía el cabello un tono más claro, Natsuki fue quien escogió el nombre de la nena y así fue como la bautizaron Ruka.

Natsuki por su parte luego de empezar a vivir con su amada y convertirse en tía de la bebe más obediente y bien portada que la morena pudiere imaginar pago la universidad de Shizuru un año hasta que los padres de ella decidieron dar su brazo a torcer un poco y retomaron esa responsabilidad. Si hubiere dependido de ella no les hubiere dado el gusto pero el dinero estaba empezando a ser esquivo y aunque gracias a su ex profesora de biología había logrado entrar a trabajar en los laboratorios de la universidad y con ello un maravilloso descuento que les permitía costear las dos carreras seguía siendo difícil por los gastos de transporte y los ataques económicos que Natsuki sabia eran obra de sus suegros.

Al final tanto ella como Mai tenían una vida satisfactoria, a pesar de las cosas malas no cambiaban nada y eran felices con lo que tenían.

*

*

El cuarto piso era un comedor gigantesco y con una especia de cabaña al fondo. Salieron del elevador y entraron en la ya mencionada cabaña donde había un refrigerador, una sala de buen tamaño atestada de sillas y cojines. Los ojos azules le indicaron a la castaña que tomara asiento, al cabo de un momento Rena se sentó junto a ella con una lata de cerveza para su consumo y un vaso de limonada fría para Shizuru.

-bueno te explicare. Las chicas que viste abajo serán tus compañeras de trabajo. La rubia co-protagonista del desorden es Eristin-chan mesera en jefe del segundo piso y la protagonista Nina-chan DJ de cabecera y la pervertidora infantil es Chie-chan jefe de seguridad del lugar – probo su cerveza.

Shizuru bebió un poco de limonada y le supo ligeramente más amarga lo cual era a causa del vodka que Rena había agregado pero como la castaña casta y pura no bebía no se dio por enterada y le pareció normal.

-Ara, ¿Y la mano a quien le pertenecía?

Rena rio y bebió dos tragos mas.

-Aoi-san coordinadora de eventos. Bueno te explicare un poco mejor, estas chicas han tenido una vida difícil y yo he tratado de brindarles un hogar. Sé que muchos pensaran que un bar no es un lugar apropiado pero…de algo tenemos que vivir.

Siguieron hablando animadamente durante un rato hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y una muchacha de cabello verde y ojos violeta (con un corte de cabello algo disparejo) entro en el lugar.

-Rena-san hay un par de hombres abajo que dicen querer entrar a la mesa de inauguración de esta noche.

Rena miro a la castaña y ocurriéndosele que era una buena excusa para probar a la nueva adquisición de la casa se levanto dejando su cerveza al lado.

-¿Vamos a ver qué tal Shizuru-san?

La castaña asintió y sin perder más tiempo bajaron al encuentro de los hombres.

El viaje en el elevador fue algo incomodo pues la castaña noto como un par de ojos violeta la desnudaban una y otra vez. Finalmente llegaron al primero piso y saliendo del edificio había un par de hombre vistiendo lujosos trajes y Rena los saludo con formalidad. Los sujetos dijeron querer participar en la inauguración de la mesa de juego.

-Tenemos dos lugares libres, pero me temo que si lo desean deben vencer al menos tres veces a la casa, si ustedes nobles caballeros están dispuestos a intentarlo entonces podemos ir dentro e iniciar.

El sujeto de cabello engomado sonrió con un estilo que dejo muy poco convencida a Shizuru pero le devolvió el gesto por formalidad y siguiendo a Rena-san los 5 entraron en el lugar, acto seguido la joven de ojos violeta desapareció y tres minutos más tarde venia con un juego de fichas, y Chie.

Al aproximarse la mesa y dejar el contenido de la bandeja los presentes notaron que no había cartas con las cuales jugar. Y el sujeto con la sonrisa de galán novelesco ofreció muy amablemente un juego de cartas que tenía en su portafolio. Lo saco y mostrándolo más de el para que todos los presentes notaren que estaba inmaculadamente empacado que paso por bueno para todos los presentes a excepción de una diosa de ojos rojos que noto el leve pero presente disparejo en la envoltura, pero guardo silencio seguro le divertiría más si los dejaba creer que se iban a salir con la suya.

Condicionaron una de las mesas del primer piso y los dos hombres junto con la castaña tomaron asiento, Chie, Rena y Tomoe permanecieron de pie a espaldas de Shizuru.

-Sería injusto que jugáramos los tres y esta encantadora señorita conociere ya nuestra manera de jugar para esta noche, sin duda eso le daría cierta ventaja. Sugiero juguemos solo con dos cartas a y tres rondas de apuesta por cada mano. ¿Les parece justo, señoritas? – dijo el hombre que empezaba a mostrar señales de alopecia.

Rena contesto amablemente que ella y sus acompañantes no tenían ningún impedimento pero que era la mujer con la cual jugarían su entrada a la gran mesa quien decidiría. Shizuru que se hallaba bastante concentrada en las cartas quedo algo fuera de lugar con la propuesta pero acepto sonriendo. Y sin perder más tiempo le tendió las cartas al sujeto que repartió de inmediato.

Ahora que las cartas estaban la mesa y el tramado del diseño se apreciaba centro su atención en el particular diseño. No tuvo que pensar mucho cuando noto que no era igual en todas las cartas, tenía cambios casi imperceptibles pero opto por hacerse de la vista gorda y nuevamente el hombre con poco pelo hablo.

-El juego es muy sencillo, cada uno de nosotros ha recibido dos cartas y jugara con ellas nada más. Tendremos una apuesta básica y una ronda de apuestas en la que cada uno de nosotros podrá igualar o subir la apuesta de otro jugador en máximo 3 oportunidades. ¿Alguna pregunta, señorita?.

-Ninguna. ¿Les parece si procedemos? – La astuta castaña que ya se había dado cuenta que ese par de tipos no eran más que unos tramposos sonrió con delicadeza.

Pasadas tres rondas los sujetos parecían confiados y no habían perdido un solo yen, todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa era de la castaña que internamente estaba riendo de satisfacción por notar que ese par de tramposos creían tener todo bajo control. Le recordaron a Natsuki cuando jugaban y utilizaba los dados cargados que le había regalado la irresponsable de Nao, sin embargo ella disfrutaba los castigos que le imponía a su morena por tratar de hacerle trampa. Pero a decir verdad le aburría jugar con esos hombres y sus estúpidas caras de prepotencia así que decidió dejarlos en ridículo de una vez por todas.

-Ara, parecen tener muy buen instinto. ¿Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con el diseño posterior del juego de cartas que utilizamos?

El par de tramposos palidecieron y antes que pudieren decir algo Chie y Tomoe les aplicaron una llave de rendición a la nuca que los dejo imposibilitados para defenderse, la castaña tomo algunas cartas y las coloco con el diseño a la vista sobre la mesa. Prosiguió a terminar con su explicación antes que las muchachas terminaren por aplicar presión y los sujetos perdieran el conocimiento.

-Ven como a simple vista el diseño parece el mismo. Pero si detallamos más detenidamente hay pequeñas diferencias. Por ejemplo: estos dos tiene una rama extra en la esquina de arriba y este por el otro lado una extra en la parte inferior.

Rena sonrió y les hizo una señal a sus muchachas para que sacaren del sitio a ese par de tipos, siguiendo las órdenes de la gran jefa aplicaron más presión y los dejaron inconscientes luego salieron arrastrando a los hombres. Volteo para centrar toda su atención en la castaña que veía su obra satisfecha y estuvo aun más convencida del talento de esa mujer para el juego y la alta percepción que poseía del mundo que la rodeaba, sin duda una joya.

-Veamos que cuanto tenemos aquí…

Rena se acerco ala meza y cogió el dinero de la mesa, lo conto con toda la paciencia del mundo y la castaña a su lado seguía notando como los astutos estafadores habían hecho un patrón extra para las cartas mayores o menores de 7, eran astutos pero ella como buena observadora no había tenido mayores problemas en notar el engaño. Pero es verdad que muchas personas están durante el juego están demasiado ocupadas en las señales que envía el oponente para detallar el diseño de la baraja; Rena quién ya había terminado de contar el dinero respiro satisfecha.

-Shizuru-san aquí hay 28500 yens y me parece que son tuyos… - noto la mirada de sorpresa en las delicadas facciones de su acompañante y aun más satisfecha continuo – Jaja no me mires de esa manera. Tú descubriste su juego así que es natural que este dinero sea tuyo, tómalo como un extra por evitar que esta escoria se mezclare entre nosotros esta noche. Venga, hare que alguna de las chicas recoja esto y ponga tu dinero a salvo entre tanto…vamos a comer algo que lo creas o no tengo hambre.

Shizuru asintió y consternada por lo fácil que le había resultado hacer esa cantidad de dinero siguió a la mujer de ojos azules que le comentaba algo pero lo cual no entendía porque su cerebro aun estaba embotado.

*

*

Entre tanto en el segundo piso del restaurante los comensales ya estaban satisfechos y alagaban las habilidades culinarias del chef la cual sonreía y agradecía los comentarios de todos, Natsuki por su parte estaba limpiando algunas copas para los cocteles que vendería mas entrada la noche y cantaba algo que sabrá dios que era porque cada vez que estaba en peligro de ser escuchada bajaba el volumen de su melodiosa voz a mínimo. Pero estaba ella cumpliendo su labor a cabalidad cuando llego un cliente y se sentó frente a ella.

-Kuga…dame una Dama Blanca

-Ensegui… -detuvo su coche al ver a su amiga pelirroja sentada frente a ella – ah no a ti no te servimos mas.

- ¿Pero de?... ¿y por qué no? – pregunto ofendida.

Y en esas apareció la chef que había terminado de recibir tantos halagos para propinarle un coscorrón en la cabeza a la mujer, y como si nada acabara de suceder se sentó al lado. Acto seguido Natsuki le sirvió un poco de agua con hielo y le agrego un poquito de ginebra para ver si su amiga y jefe se relajaba un poco y dejaba de repartir golpes, no es que sintiere pena por Nao dado que les debía una cantidad considerable y por ello Mai le había dado órdenes de suspender el crédito de la sujeta hasta que pagare hasta el último centavo que le adeudaba. Mikoto que por casualidad tira una bola pequeña de hielo a pedido de la peli azul se apiado de la infortunada deudora y se la coloco en la cabeza, acto que fue infinitamente agradecido por la victima que sostuvo el paquete con su mano derecha, luego le hizo una seña a Natsuki para que esperare un poco le trajere otra de esas.

-ahh pero que día.– sus ojos violeta reflejaban todo el cansancio de su cuerpo.

-Mai….auch…eso me dolió. ¿Por qué esta proletaria dice que no me va a servir lo que pido?

La venita de Natsuki empezó a palpitar en su frete y a punto estuvo de gritarle un par de cosas nada bonitas a la pelirroja pero Mai negó con la cabeza y se limito a apretar el vaso que tenia entre las manos sin dejar de mirar con enojo a la mujer que reía divertid por la reacción violenta que obtuvo de ella.

-Nao-chan lo siento pero debes demasiado y no te daré mas crédito – respondió la dueña que bebía sin mucha atención el contenido del vaso facilitado por Natsuki.

-Está bien pagare.

Acto seguido saco una chequera y luego de preguntar el valor de la deuda firmo por el doble de la cantidad.

-Bien, ahora tengo crédito.

Mikoto pareció y dejo el hielo, luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con Natsuki desapareció nuevamente y Mai que miraba el cheque con cierta desconfianza dejo su delicadeza para preguntar si era bueno, a lo que la pelirroja respondió algo irritada que lo era y dirigiéndose a la morena que enseguida limpiando copas y vasos volvió a pedir su bebida que le fue preparada con gusto. Cuando la dama blanca estuvo servida y Mai estuviere a punto de levantarse para cambiarse y proceder a retirarse Nao ataco.

-Kuga ¿iras conmigo al evento de mañana en la tarde no?

-¿cuál? – pregunto la morena sin mayor interés.

-¡Como que cual so pendeja!, ¡el evento para solteros!. ¿Kuga me has prestado atención en la última semana? no he hecho más que hablarte de eso

-ah sí, ya recuerdo. Mira Nao, a diferencia de ti no soy amargada y no estoy sola así que me temo que no iré.

-Amargada si eres, pero vamos Kuga, te he estado rogando desde hace meses que me acompañes no puedes simplemente darme la espalda.

Mai al ver el giro que estaba teniendo la conversación deicidio quedarse un poco más y Natsuki creyendo que quería más agua le sirvió otro poco pero esta vez no pudo adicionarle el licor.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres que vaya contigo? – sus ojos verdes denotaban impaciencia.

-Bueno, es que no quiero sentirme sola. Ya sabes entre tanta gente y además quiero que tengas un poco de diversión al menos visual. Porque, dime la verdad Kuga, ¿No te cansas de ver a Fujino y solo a Fujino ligera de ropa?. El mismo panorama todos los días aburre.

Mai que respiro pesadamente para luego asestarle otro golpe a Nao que brincando lejos de tan agresiva mujer acomodo el hielo para que cubriere su nuevo golpe; Natsuki roja como una lucecita de navidad dejo el vaso que estaba limpiando y miro a la adolorida directo a los ojos.

-No me canso y no me cansare en un millón de años. La amo Nao y es para mí la única persona que volverle a ver ligera de ropa por el resto de mis días.

Mai asintió dando su aprobación a las tiernas palabras de Natsuki, Nao por su parte tenía cara de cólico; la dueña del lugar se levanto dispuesta a irse.

-Bien, Natsuki mañana tienes el día libre. DISFRUTALO. Y no le hagas caso a los consejos de esta que tenemos al lado bien sabes que siempre son un desastre igual que su vida. Nos vemos. – sin más por decir se dirigió a las escaleras para cambiarse y poder al fin ir con su pequeña.

Natsuki se quedo reflexionando por un momento pero la pelirroja sabía que podía lograr su cometido si presionaba adecuadamente.

-Kuga, hay otro en 4 meses pero si vas conmigo mañana prometo firmemente que no te pediré un favor por el estilo en mi vida, y en adición te pagare los yens que te debo con mora y todo lo que se te ocurra.

La morena empezó a considerar el asunto. Si aceptaba además de recuperar un dinero que daba por perdido se desharía de Nao o al menos por un tiempo de sus molestas peticiones pero si su pareja por alguna razón se enteraba se enojaría mucho, demasiado. Pero Shizuru tenía un nuevo trabajo que la mantenía ocupada en las tardes y buena parte de la noche así que las posibilidades que ella se enterare eran muy bajas, un punto a favor. Sin meterle más materia gris al asunto acepto y Nao muy contenta se fue alegando que tenia preparativos que hacer.

La noche fue larga para ambas pero termino primero para la morena que agotada llego a tumbarse en la cama quedando inconsciente al instante; la castaña luego de jugar por horas y horas gano todo el bote cuando sus contrincantes extasiados por la compañía de la bailarinas e intoxicados perdieron noción de lo que debían o no hacer y empezaron a apostar sin mano cantidades sumamente altas. El total de la noche fue alrededor de 750000 yens de los cuales luego de cerrar Rena le entrego 37000 como su comisión mas los 28500 de su "bono", ciertamente estaba cansada pero estaba demasiado feliz pensando todo lo que podían hacer con ese dinero e inevitablemente pensó que ese solo era el inicio y que tal vez la noche siguiente si tenía suerte haría una cantidad similar, lo cual significaba que al menos por un tiempo el dinero dejaría de ser una preocupación. Llamo el taxi tal y como había prometido y una vez en casa entro a la habitación para caer inconsciente al lado de Natsuki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al día siguiente, mejor dicho al medio día siguiente cuando la hermosa castaña recobro el conocimiento Natsuki no se encontraba a su lado y el aroma a salmón ahumando llenaba el apartamento provocando una queja de su vacio estomago. Se puso de pie como pudo y salió de la habitación, una vez en la cocina encontró a su morena novia con delantal puesto terminando de cocer el salmón y estaba tan concentrada que no noto su presencia lo cual fue perfecto ya que le proporciono la oportunidad de acercase sigilosamente a ella y la abrazo al tiempo que acercaba su boca para morder suavemente la oreja de Natsuki que a riesgo de quemarse gimió a causa del inesperado pero placentero contacto y cediendo un poco a la tentación dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco lo cual fue aprovechado por la mayor para besar suavemente la parte de cuello expuesto acto que provoco un nuevo gemido el cual lleno la habitación y termino por nublar la poca cordura que aun podían tener.

La morena de ojos verdes aferrándose al último dejo de cordura que su cerebro podía manifestarle existía apago la estufa y retiro el pescado, pero los ataques a su cuello no cesaban y ahora su abdomen se veía invadido por un par de manos que empezaban un excitante recorrido por su abdomen el cual probablemente terminaría en dos zonas diferentes de su anatomía, ya estaba más que extasiada de solo pesarlo pero una vocecita muy débil dentro de su cabeza se resistía a dejarse llevar por el placer, antes de ser totalmente sofocada le hizo recordar a la mujer lo tarde que había llegado ella a casa la noche anterior pero lo peor era que su amada aun no llegaba, y desarrollando inmunidad a los toques sensuales que de los cuales era víctima se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Shizuru quien pensando otra cosa se acerco para besarla y quedo de piedra cuando las manos de su morena se posaron sobre sus hombros aplicando suficiente fuerza para crear un espacio considerable entre sus cuerpos. Fijo su mirada severa en los rubí de su novia que le respondían desconcertados ante tal inesperado acto.

-Shizuru, ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche?

La primera reacción de la diosa de ojos fue nula, luego de un tiempo para procesar esa bajada de temperatura tan radical (obra de una ceñuda mujer frente a ella) y terminar de entender la pregunta estudiando el tono de voz empleado respiro profundo, se recostó en la pared y cerrando sus ojos decidió que era mejor contarle todos los eventos del día anterior, pero entre tanto podían darle algo a sus estómagos.

Así, luego de servir el manjar preparado por la morena (que carecía de sal y estaba cocido a medias) tomaron asiento en la barra para comer y de inmediato la castaña inicio su relato, la morena por su parte estaba tan absorta en la historia que comió todo sin notar el poco sabor que tenía la comida. En adición, no interrumpió ni una sola ocasión hasta que su interlocutora termino.

-No me gusta que llegues tan tarde…

-No será así todos los días, ayer fue la inauguración y por eso me demoraron un poco más – ahora volviendo a lo que su cuerpo necesitaba continuo – Na-tsu-ki…¿podemos?

-No

- Pero…

-Lo siento, prometí salir con Nao. Bueno solo lo hago para no tener que soportarla por los próximos meses, espero – resignándose a su suerte se levanto de la silla y lavo los platos sucios – tomare una ducha, cerrare con seguro para evitarte tentaciones.

-Natsuki ikezu. ¿Qué hora es?

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron un poco más de lo normal con tal pregunta pues había asumido que su compañera al menos se tomo la molestia de mirar el reloj, pero como era obvio que el tiempo es lo último en lo que piensas cuando tus pasiones tratan de dominarte respiro profundamente para ponerse en paz consigo misma, luego miro su muñeca y el aparato marcaba casi las 3 pm.

-Casi las 3. Cuando salga sigues tu, antes de ir con esa molesta pelirroja te dejare en el trabajo ¿ok?

Shizuru asintió y viendo como Natsuki entraba nuevamente es sus aposentos decidió quedarse en la sala viendo la tele para evitar la tentación de utilizar la llave e introducirse en la ducha puesto que si lo hacia la morena se enojaría bastante. Siguiendo el plan de la morena estuvieron listas poco más de las 3:30.

El viaje fue algo incomodo porque a la menor no le hacía gracia que su novia estuviere fuera de casa en un lugar como ese hasta altas horas de la noches o más bien tempranas de la madrugada, pero como ya había cedido y además su amante parecía muy feliz con su empleo, o al menos eso había notado durante el relato del almuerzo no podía simplemente hacer una pataleta de nena pequeña y obligarla a renunciar. Por más que lo detestase Shizuru siempre la había apoyado en sus decisiones por mas insensatas que pudieren ser a los ojos de los demás ella le daba animo y no le dejaba desfallecer, entonces era justo que en esta ocasión cuando era ella quien necesitaba animo y apoyo no encontrase ninguno por simple capricho. Aparte, ella confiaba en su castaña y si ella le decía que todo estaba bien y el lugar no era como Natsuki había escuchado entonces así debía serlo, tenía que confiar en su mujer. Sin confianza y comunicación no existe una buena relación así que en post de ello debía tragarse todo su disgusto y controlar la bestia para no causar malos momentos incómodos o una pelea.

Pero pensando en ello: una vez durante los primeros meses de su relación Shizuru le había dicho que pelear o discutir no siempre era malo porque era una manera de conocer parte del carácter de la otra persona, una parte que la mayoría trata de no mostrar por miedo a ser rechazados. Natsuki amaba todo de ella, incluso cuando estaba terriblemente enojada lucia preciosa y aunque no le hablase en un par de días o la mandara a dormir al sofá una noche seguía siendo a sus ojos la mujer más perfecta sobre la tierra. Por más fuerte que hubiese sido la situación no podían pasar más de tres días sin hablarse y lo mejor de la reconciliación era el sexo.

La castaña por su parte hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir su curiosidad natural y evitar preguntar qué haría con Nao o dónde irían, pero experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que cuando se trataba de planes entre ellas dos era mejor para su salud (y la de las implicadas) no enterarse hasta que fuera tarde y solo le quedara arrojar su ira por la ventana y fingir que todo estaba bien. Por lo general iban a participar en carreras ilegales y aunque más de una vez tuvo que ir a la comisaria para sacarlas de problemas no era un plan malo, conociendo a la pelirroja estaba contenta que no llevase a Natsuki de tour por todos los bares de la ciudad o le incitare al juego, porque ciertamente la morena era bella y atlética pero para los juegos de azar era nula. Su corazón apasionado no sabía cuando era mejor agachar la cabeza y retirarse.

Como Natsuki condujo más prudentemente, llegaron pasadas las 4 pm al lugar y luego de dejar a su pasajera espero que entrara para acelerar a todo lo que el motor daba e ir por Nao, a ver si podía salir de ella de una buena vez.

_A ser concluido apropiadamente..._

*

*

*

**En la siguiente parte prometo...¡VIOLENCIA!, mucha pero mucha violencia y un poco de acoso sexual. Así que si dejan sus comentarios me animo más rápido a publicar...**

**Nos vemos en otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno me disculpo por la demora, pero como habrán visto estaba en otros temas por eso me demora un tantito. Me disculpo por ello.**

**Pido un fuerte aplauso para Ezvolk que me facilito el **_**rigntone**_** de MI Fuji (si, ya lo sé no me pertenece pero soy libre de soñar) es un amor y es una gran escritora, quien lo niegue que venga y arreglamos. Ya en serio, dejando el instinto violento de lado, si por X ó Y motivo no han pasado por allí (que no creo) ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? Para finalizar voten por Ezvolk-sama para presidenta del club de… ehm… **_**"No destruyan el ShizNat"**_** o algo por estilo.**

**Claro a Hatsuky que como buena esclava nada obligada y bajo ninguna presión ha corregido este producto de la imaginación algo retorcida de la autora quien a pesar de todo es una dominada y lo peor es que vive feliz y no se cambia. También por alimentarme. ¡Gracias Hatsuky, este Oscar es para ti!**

**Nota: la autora no se encuentra bajo el efecto de alucinógenos o algún tipo de licor, solo está extremadamente feliz y por ello desvaría. Quiere agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el trabajo de leer este pequeño fanfiction y a quienes dejaron sus comentarios unas gracias especiales. También quiere aclarar que no sabe manejar y no tiene idea de cuáles son las reglas de tránsito o la velocidad mínima permitida en carretera o ciudad por ello algunos datos puedan no ser para nada exactos, los personajes son ficticios al igual que las personalidades que representa por ello excluyendo el nombre y el aspecto físico le pertenecen, menos Fuji que ya se la pidió porque la vio primero (según ella).**

**Esperamos disfruten de esta segunda parte.**

*****

*****

*****

Natsuki Kuga estaba llevando el motor de su máquina (por no mencionar su suerte) al límite. Su velocidad promedio oscilaba entre 150 y 190 km/h ahora teniendo en cuenta que era una zona urbana altamente congestionada Dios debía tener alguna misión para ella. Y sus pensamientos se habían quedado con ella, seguía sin gustarle que su novia trabajare allí, seguro el dinero era maravilloso y no debía esforzarse demasiado pero había muchos rumores sobre el sitio que le impedían permanecer tranquila. Shizuru le había asegurado que no era el antro de la perdición del que todos hablaban y ella le creía pero eso no significaba que dejaba de preocuparse, tampoco que no tenía sus dudas respecto al sitio porque en su mente paranoica estaba segura que siendo ella la chica nueva no le dirían cómo funcionaba el negocio realmente, o al menos, no hasta que ella se viere obligada a participar en el al cien por ciento cosa que no permitiría por nada en el planeta tierra. Sin embargo, confiaba en su castaña y jamás le había descubierto una mentira lo cual solo dejaba dos explicaciones: La primera opción (que rogaba con todo su corazón no fuere la razón) era que ella era muy pero muy buena mintiéndole y por ello jamás había caído. La segunda era simplemente que era honesta y no le ha ocultado nada.

Siendo la confianza el pilar fundamental en una relación y no teniendo ningún motivo para dudar de la palabra de su amante dejo los pensamientos negativos de lado y siguió conduciendo como una bestia a casa de Nao. 5 minutos después llego al lugar y evitándose la fatiga saco su teléfono móvil y le marco para que bajare y pudiera salir del paso.

-Nao baja de una vez.

-Kuga…empieza a las 6 son las 4:27…Te voy a tirar la llave

Dicho eso colgó el móvil y se asomo por la ventana arrojando las llaves que la morena tubo que esquivar para que no le dieren en la cabeza. Luego de maldecir un par de veces su negra suerte abrió la puerta y como buena ciudadana paranoica dejo su preciada motocicleta dentro del garaje de la casa. AL terminar respiro profundo y subió a la habitación de Nao.

Nao Yuuki era la niña rica cuyos padres siempre estaban de viaje y para compensar su ausencia la llenaban de regalos y dinero para suplantar el cariño que no le podían dar, la amaban porque eran sus padres por más dolores de cabeza y uniformes escolares que compraren la seguían amando. Incluso cuando la habían encontrado en cama con la primogénita de una amiga de su madre tomaron muy bien la bisexualidad de su hija (o eso alego ella, claro hicieron escándalo, lloraron y tales pero al final hija es hija sea como sea), pero evitaron dejarla sola por un par de meses hasta que les fue imposible seguir con su callada vigilancia parental.

Natsuki tenía 15 y como cosa rara estaba en los jardines de la academia en tanto los otros 500 estudiantes trabajaban duro en sus respectivas aulas de clase. Todos menos otra vaga pelirroja que caminaba con desdén no muy lejos de allí y dado que los dos caminaban en sentidos contrarios no tardaron mucho en encontrarse. Pudiera decir que esa fue la primera vez que hablaron y supieron que serían amigas pero nada de eso ocurrió solo se miraron un rato y siguieron su camino, pero claro está que siendo las dos estudiantes con mas faltas en la escuela y contando que el mejor lugar para esconderse era el jardín sus caminos se cruzaron muchas veces mas, y eventualmente se hicieron amigas. Un tipo de amistad algo rara si me lo preguntan, no del tipo que llevaba con Mai puesto que estas dos no hacían más que buscar la oportunidad para dejar en ridículo a la otra o hacerle morir neuronas con un buena ataque de rabia, pero vamos a suponer que igual que el amor la amistad es algo que no puedes entender hasta que lo vives.

Durante la época escolar Nao a diferencia de Mai buscaba que la morena viviere su vida al máximo sin preocupaciones y ciertamente sin responsabilidades o preocupaciones, ciertamente el tipo de vida que ella llevaba solo había un inconveniente en el plan perfecto de Nao: Natsuki Kuga era el ser mas asexual que Dios se atreviere a crear y eso era un gran inconveniente en la vida de lujuria y pasión a la cual había soñado mucha veces arrastrarla. Trato muchas veces pero Natsuki simplemente se largaba dejando a la cita que Nao le arreglaba plantada o simplemente no aparecía, por eso cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con alguien no lo creyó y dándose a la tarea detectivesca siguió a la morena de ojos verdes luego de la escuela para comprobarlo. Claro, lo comprobó con la mandíbula en el piso de la sorpresa, pues "alguien" resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la ex-kaichou de la academia con quien todos (chicas, chicos y hasta profesores) habían deseado secretamente, incluso la misma Nao solía tener sus fantasías con la sexy diosa escolar, pero ahora estaba saliendo con su amiga y a joderse Natsuki tenía su cosita sexy y además noto que los ojos rojos de Fujino no se posaban en otro lado que no fuere la morena.

Dejando de la lado el trauma causado (dígase que la moren asexual de su amiga se levantare a la mujer más sexy que se había conocido en la academia) las siguió por un rato mas pero ver tanta meloseria le produjo dolor de estomago y decidiendo que tenía suficiente para un día se fue. Al día siguiente la morena poseía la cara de estúpida más notoria en el planeta y obviamente era por algo bueno, pero ¿Qué? Más tarde ese día vio por casualidad como cierta peli naranja le reclamaba no llegar a dormir la noche anterior y astuta como era Nao fue la primera persona es saber que Natsuki Kuga había pasado la noche con Fujino. Reprimió la casi necesidad de salir y molestarla al respecto pero era arriesgada no suicida por eso dejo de ese tamaño. Faltaba medio año para que la morena se graduare y eso le daba muchas mañanas, tardes y noches para mofarse de ella. Sin embargo, ver feliz a la amargada era algo que de una u otra manera le alegraba y cuando por fin acto que tenía una relación formal con la castaña que solía venir a visitarla sintió un poco de envidia por ver como todas sus amigas tenían alguien especial, ella nunca se había enamorado, pero tenía dinero así que al diablo el amor.

Para infortunio de los exclusivos de la morena en el segundo que ella entro Nao pasaba descaradamente sin nada que cubriere su anatomía a la ducha y aparate de ponerse color tomate volteo la cara tan rápido como pudo dejando salir un pequeño grito de horror.

-Kuga…en serio necesitas ver más gente ligera de ropa que solo Fujino, el cerebro se te está secando.

-Solo toma tu maldita ducha ¿ok?...Espera ¿Qué carajo se supone haga entre tanto?

-Tengo la consola de mi hermanito en mi habitación ve y víciate como una buena chica.

Nao sonrió al ver como la morena caminaba a tientas sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla pero su baño de burbujas la esperaba, entre joder a Kuga y el baño prefería el baño aunque ver la cara molesta y sonrojada de Natsuki ciertamente no tenia precio y era supremamente satisfactorio.

*

*

En Artemis la cosa estaba agitada. Todas las chicas parecían hormiguitas y Aoi era la reina puesto que su palabra era la ley, claro que la castaña se sorprendió pero no le duro mucho dado que la chica de corte rarito que Rena le presentare el día anterior apareció de sabrá Dios donde para hacerle compañía.

-Fujino-san es un verdadero placer tenerla entre nosotras tan pronto.

Antes que pudiere responder su móvil comenzó a sonar al ritmo de _Le Disko_ por lo cual procedió a disculparse con una sonrisa y acto seguido acepto la llamada entrante.

-¿Diga?

-Ah Shizuru-san olvide mencionarlo ayer pero es mucho pedir que vengas temprano, hoy es un día especial y no atenderemos acá, bueno me refiero que tenemos un evento planeado y me encantaría que vinieres. Claro, estoy segura que no faltaran los jugadores y podrás hacer algo de dinero, ¿vienes Shizuru-san?. No es obligatorio pero me encantaría que pudieres hacerlo, claro si tienes planes y no puedes venir ahora supongo que tendrás la noche libre.

Luego del pequeño monologo de su jefa con su suave y melodiosa voz procedió a contestar habiendo previamente divisado a la mujer que aparentemente esta estorbando en su afán e ayudar.

no debería pararse allí, me parece que esta estorbando.

-Si, tienes razón me voy a qui… ¿Cómo…?

-Llegue hace un momento. ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy, Rena-san?

-Ya te vi espérame allí, no es por tacaña, pero nunca está de más ahorrar.

Shizuru rio y corto la comunicación y al volver a posar sus ojos en la chica cuyo nombre (si recordaba correctamente) era Tomoe noto que la susodicha se veía molesta, tanto que se despidió en el acto y desaprecio pero Shizuru no tuvo tiempo de pensar que le ocurría a esa mujer porque en eso llego su jefa.

-Shizuru-san si tienes dotes de adivinación podemos montarte un consultorio por allá, claro habrá que reducir un poco la pista de bailo ó en el segundo piso.

Al principio peso en seguir el juego de su jefa pero la curiosidad por el motivo de tanto alboroto le podía más que sus deseos de jugar un rato, por ello solo sonrió y prosiguió con un dulce interrogatorio.

-Ara, Rena-san me hará una mujer muy rica. Lastimosamente no poseo ningún don para la adivinación, solo que mi transporte tenía otros asuntos pendientes y no podía venir a dejarme más tarde, y creo que ha sido una agradable coincidencia. Pero me gustaría saber que ha causado tanto alboroto.

-Claro claro. Hoy en el gran día del muy famoso "Evento para solteros" – hizo una pausa como esperando que su interlocutora brincare de alegría o algo por el estilo, paso al contrario y en lugar de alegría parecía tener un gran signo de interrogación invisible sobre la cabeza – tal vez solo muy famoso en ciertos círculos. En fin, explicare un poco: cada 3 meses organizamos uno de estos las invitaciones son cerradas al término de hoy abriremos una nuevo convocatoria en nuestro sitio web y durante tres meses recibiremos los datos de los aspirantes, seleccionamos 50 afortunados y a divertirnos. Ah sí claro, más detallado, bueno les he dado a las chicas dinero para que compren todo lo que necesitaremos hoy así que bueno este desastre es… el pobre intento de inventario. Pero dejando eso de lado, cada aspirante seleccionado debe pagar 30000 yens y los que estén en condiciones de pagar el doble pueden traer un invitado, por ese motivito debemos preparar una súper fiesta para 100 personas y como ya dije antes estas chicas no tienen la más remota idea de cómo hacer un inventario apropiadamente, cada vez que una desempaca lo que compro todas se reúnen para ver que les agrada o que no les agrada.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido horrible y todos los presentes centraron su atención en la caja que acaba de caer junto a la cual se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules muy apenada que se apresuro a recoger el contenido que dado el punto de vista de las chicas no pudieron apreciar.

-Espero no fuere algo frágil.

-Dios te oiga – Rena tomo aire, pido preciso con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y continuo tratando de superar con su voz el número finito pero innumerable de sonidos en la habitación – Chicas, las quiero ver subiendo todo a los autos partimos en 20 minutos.

Por un muy breve periodo te tiempo el ruido ceso y luego todas las chicas en la habitación comenzaron a empacar y salir en un desfile para nada silencioso. Pasaron los 20 minutos y todo estaba listo para partir. En el lapso de tiempo que los autos eran llenados por las trabajadoras hormiguitas Rena el hablo a su joven acompañante sobre los sucesos que tendrían lugar más tarde.

Hora de hablar de ellos, el primero de todos era la inauguración pero no era el típico discurso porque las personas allí reunidas habían pagado 30000 yens y lo último que deseaban era estar parados escuchando la lectura monótona de 3 o 4 páginas tamaño oficio, así que para el evento de inauguración las striper harina una presentación muy especial con trajes de cuero muy pegados al cuerpo y para las chicas habían contratado súper modelos que harían exactamente lo mismo, claro la ambientación musical iría por cuenta de bandas en vivo con intermedios en los cuales la DJ de Artemis tomaría la batuta para poner a todos a moverse. A partir de allí los siguientes espectáculos serian en simultáneo: las mesas de citas para los románticos que esperan estúpidamente conocer al amor de sus vidas en un lugar así (en serio, eso no pasa dejen de hacerlo), la subasta donde cogen una linda chica y será vendida por tres maravillosas horas la mejor postor y bueno, también chicos este es para quienes creen que pueden comprarlo todo con unos cuantos fajos de billetes (Dicen los que supuestamente saben que no se puede comprar la felicidad, pero en cambio puedes comprar cosa que te hacen feliz, espera, si es así entonces si puedes comprar la felicidad), las mesas de apuesta donde los fisgones pueden saciar su curiosidad con el póker como escusa y donde los más tímidos pueden perder su dinero en lugar de sus prendas. El centro de la noches, el suceso magno es "Azúcar", a decir verdad el nombre no tiene mucho que ver pero va así: toman grupos de 5 personas al azar y luego cada uno de los integrantes toma un papelito y quien saque el papelito con la marca será el platillo principal, las chicas encargadas del grupo empezaran por pedirle amablemente que elija y use uno de los bikini so trajes de baño masculinos que han traído para su selección, luego se le pedirá que se acueste boca arriba den una mesa donde como primer paso se le taparan los ojos con un antifaz (eso es para que no veo las caras de hambre con la que le observaran sus otros 4 compañeros(as)), acto seguido se recubrirá la piel expuesta con una suave capa de miel y se pondrán trozos de mango, melón, fresa y cereza en su cuerpo que para finalizar el platillo serán glaseados con un poco de azúcar, finalmente el platillo está listo es hora de comer. El gran final es un baile, ya se que estarán pensando que un estúpido baile no es el final apropiado, pero este es algo especial porque quienes se atrevan a participar tendrán deberán hacerlo totalmente desnudos, calor si les da vergüenza pueden usar mascaras y si les sigue dando vergüenza pueden cambiar el color de sus ojos o cabello. Oh lo olvide la comida de verdad va por cuenta de la casa, y claro habrá platillos exóticos para los calenturientos, porque luego que termine la fiesta no faltaran los que quieran seguir en otro lugar.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento era nada menos que una amplia zona al aire libre (llámese potrero) donde ya habían montado unos plásticos en ciertas zonas y carpas en otras, la zona de alimentación distinguía por las mesas con blancos manteles y había una cabellera naranja por allí que sin duda llamo la atención de la castaña que excusándose se aproximo a investigar. Para su sorpresa era Mai quien viéndola venir dejo de dar órdenes por un momento y espero que llegare a su lado con una sonrisa para cubrir su sorpresa.

-Shizuru-san, de todas las personas que pensé encontrar en este lugar tú eras la ultima en mi lista.

-Mai-san no estará pensando que vine al evento ¿verdad?

La aludida sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y poniéndose tan nerviosa como le era posible empezó a negar con la cabeza puesto que estaba impedida para articular palabra, Shizuru tenía una de sus sonrisitas malvadas.

-Ara ara, Mai-san no es necesario ponerse tan nerviosa. Estoy aquí por trabajo.

Al nota como la peli naranja seguía sin comprender decidió explicarse un poco mejor, además si lo dejaba de ese tamaño podía mal interpretarse.

-Estoy por las mesas de juego. Ayer empecé a trabajar en Artemis – noto como la cara de Mai adoptaba una expresión casi de pánico - … yo juego póker para la casa y me quedo con un porcentaje de las ganancias.

-Natsuki… ¿sabe?

Como es natural el comentario irrito un poco a la mujer de pupilas rojas pero como su interlocutora tenía tacto pensó un poco más el posible significado de tal interrogante.

-No, sucedió que Natsuki había prometido ir con Nao-san a algún lugar y por ello no podía dejarme en Artemis más tarde así que me trajo temprano y cuando llegue estaban subiendo las cosas en los autos, Rena-san me pidió que me quedare.

Mai palideció, recupero su color natural casi al instante pero el hecho no paso desapercibido para cierta castaña que empezó a mirarla sospechosamente al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente en que parte de su explicación sucedió el cambio. Para su desgracia la peli naranja se despidió torpemente alegando que debía estar pendiente de los bocadillos que servirían durante todo el evento y huyo. Algo raro acababa de suceder, muy raro a decir verdad pero como estaba en horas laborales tuvo que dejar de lado sus sospechas y emprender camino a la mesa de juego donde ya estaban los otros jugadores, igual que algunos invitados puntuales llevaban mascaras o pelucas.

El solo verlos le dio risa pero como toda una dama que era sonrió con cortesía y tomo asiento, infortunadamente para ella las reglas de la mesa establecían que debía llevar al menos máscara y no teniendo más opción se inclino por un antifaz negro. Luego de sentirse algo tonta supuso que algunas de las personas allí no deseaban que se les viere el rostro, después de todo jugarían por sus prendas y si por algún capricho del destino se cruzaban en la calle no les gustaría ser señalados, los allí presentes eran extraños anónimos que solo buscaban un poco de diversión algo sana y es natural que prefirieran permanecer sin rostro. Todo eso la llevo a pensar que tal vez entre esa multitud habían personas que en teoría no deberían estar allí, gente con pareja estable o incluso con un matrimonio a cuestas y por obvias razones no era prudente que dieren la cara. Era posible que las mascaras fueren una buena idea o al menos buena para quienes tenían asuntitos con dos piernas. Volviendo a las reglas, no eran muy complicadas: una ronda, hacían sus apuestas y el peor juego pagaba, si era dinero entonces el mejor se lo llevaba. Por alguna razón el tiempo paso más rápido de lo usual aunque no era muy de su estilo la castaña se estaba divirtiendo bastante, tanto que ya llevaba unas buenas copas encima (cabe aclarar que la mujer en cuestión solo está un poco tomada) y como los apostadores se estaban desinhibiendo el jueguito estaba interesante no solo por la cantidad de piel expuesta sino también porque estaban apostando cantidades considerables por un polo, casualmente el suyo.

Mai por otra parte se había pegado al móvil tratando de comunicarse con la morena pero solo obtenía el buzón de mensajes y Nao no contestaba lo cual solo podía significar que venían en camino. La mujer de ojos violeta poseía un corazón noble pero en esos momentos deseaba que por alguna razón la morena tuviere un accidente, nada muy grave y no pudiere llegar, ya saben un perro que se atravesare ó un gato, algo que fuere capaz de evitar su llegada porque un cosa era segura si Shizuru veía a Natsuki allí y más con Nao pues era de dominio público que las dos solo se trataban bien para aparentar frente a la morena. Además, Mai sabía que en su adolescencia temprana Nao tenía severa traga (dígase enamoramiento para los más cultos que poco o nada entienden el lenguaje de las calles) por la en ese entonces princesa de hielo y se le hacía que era inalcanzable y la mujer perfecta, indomable y con sensualidad por donde se mirare pero cuando supo que estaba de mascota faldera el pedestal donde Natsuki Kuga estaba subida se vino a tierra y se hizo trozos, naturalmente Nao negó tener algún tipo de interés sentimental en su amiga pero como más rápido caen los mentirosos Mai no se comió en cuento eso si como buena amiga compartida no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Mai sospechaba que la alta capacidad perceptiva de Shizuru había captado las vibras de Nao por su Natsuki y por ende la veía como una amenaza potencial cosa que la castaña era muy cautelosa de contarle a Natsuki porque las dos conocían las reacciones de la mujer en cuestión y a pesar de todo Natsuki apreciaba la amistad de Nao, en el fondo la morena sentía un cariño fraternal por la mujer menor e incluso Shizuru con lo celosa y posesiva que resulto respetaba la relación extraña de ellas. Aún así, si tuviere la vida de Nao en sus manos estaba el riesgo que la dejare morir en tanto no se enterare cierta diva de ojos verdes.

Si Natsuki llegaba correría sangre. Fujino no era capaz de lastimar a Natsuki pero Nao era otro cuento muy diferente y con las ganas que siempre le había tenido no dejaría ir un momento de ese calibre sin al menos una bofetada. Pero venia otra situación que tal vez la castaña no consideraría, Natsuki no era el tipo de persona que pueda ser obligada si ella estaba allí era por su propia voluntad y técnicamente eso excluía a la pelirroja de toda culpa, a los ojos de Mai la única responsable por lo que pudiere para era Natsuki por pendeja.

Mai dejo de pensar el tema porque la gente tenía hambre y era su trabajo llenarles el estomago. Si hubiere delegado y hubiera vigilado dos minutos más hubiere podido ver como entraba la morena con su caminadito de mala mirando de lado a todos. Pero se le quito porque a pesar de no ser fiestera todos estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando para prestarle atención a ella y su cara.

Natsuki viendo que nadie le paraba la atención (a la cual estaba mal acostumbrada al entrar en un lugar recibió un golpe al ego) se hizo la desentendida y volteo a ver a Nao que prácticamente se estaba comiendo a la DJ con la mirada, solo por eso Natsuki detallo a la chica y como era casi una niña solo hizo mala cara y le dio un golpe a su amiga para traerá a la cruel realidad.

-Nao, no seas… como sea, ya estoy aquí. Ahora tú te vas por ahí y yo me iré a comer algo porque tengo hambre y como yo conduzco no puedo recurrir al alcohol para pasar esta velada.

La aludida no tuvo tiempo de responder pues la música ceso y una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules subió a la tarima donde estaba la niña a la que le había puesto el ojo. Agarro uno de los micrófonos y todos se callaron.

-Muy bien, la fiesta está muy animando me encanta el ambiente pero es hora de ponerle… ¡picante! Para eso vamos a formar grupos de 5 personas, no lo haremos al azar así que son libres de escoger, quien no desee participar puede jugar en alguna de las mesas o pasar a la pista de baile alterna. ¡Empezaremos en 10 minutos!

Nao aprovechando el desorden que se armo agarro a su desconcertada amiga de ojos verdes y la arrastro entre la multitud hasta que dos minutos más tarde Natsuki se encontraba con dos mujeres más y un sujeto que tenía cara de idiota, hablaba como idiota pero por lo demás era un Adonis. Claro, trato de escabullirse por las malas pero como ya todos estaban con algo encima y Nao no la dejaba no pudo por lo que cambio de táctica y lo intento por la vía silenciosa lo cual también termino en fracaso por ende le toco resignarse a su suerte y quedarse. Igual no podía ser tan malo seguro era alguno de esos juegos bobos que hacen sentir a los adultos niños de nuevo y los pone de buen humor, igual nadie la conocía y hacer el ridículo ante Nao no era nuevo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Tan malo como para que te toque el papel marcado.

E tanto dos poco vestidas mujeres se llevaban a la morena para "prepararla" cierta Shizuru termino con su juego con el polo puesto y una buena suma de dinero en su propiedad, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer y dándose cuenta que el evento principal de la noche se llevaría a cabo en solo unos minutos, se levanto algo torpe por el alcohol y fue a unirse a la audiencia. Rena que andaba por allí noto como los jugadores estaba aburridos y no había ninguna señal de Shizuru por lo que miro detalladamente alrededor y la vio entre la personas que no jugaban, como todas las demás chicas estaban ocupadas y ella tenía que resolver un problemita con cierto hombre aprovechado debía delegar quien se encargare en su ausencia.

-Shizuru-san, me sorprendes cada día más eres muy efectiva. Bueno dejando los halagos para luego, tengo un inconveniente con uno de los dueños del lugar y tengo que ir a ver como lo soluciono ¿puedes vigilar que no esto no se convierta en una orgía?

-Por supuesto Rena-san…

-Perfecto – le entrego a la castaña un pequeño maletín que había estado cargado toda la noche – aquí tiene lo que necesitas. Debes ponerte el traje y si no es mucho pedir ¿puedes lucir como yo? Es que no estaría bien visto que yo me fuere del lugar.

Shizuru lo pensó un momento y asintió con una sonrisa, pueda que fuere el alcohol pero le gustaba la idea de engañar a todos y hacerse pasar por la gran jefa. Acto seguido la mujer mayor se despidió y muy cautelosamente se fue alejando hasta que desapareció tras una pareja que bailaba animadamente, entonces la algo ebria castaña abrió la maleta y oh sorpresa tenía un traje negro en cuero con su respectivo antifaz negro y un ¿látigo?, si era un látigo, supongamos que todos los allí presentes tenían una lee inclinación al masoquismo o era para que si traban de meterle la mano a las chicas ella les daría un golpe de advertencia. Como fuere el trajecito era algo que podía usar gracias al antifaz y sumando que debía conseguir lentes de contacto azules y una buena peluca quedaría irreconocible. El único problema era la estatura y tal vez el busto pero con algo de suerte no lo notarían, con pensamientos felices en su mente se alejo y fue a uno de los vestidores no sin antes solicitarle un par de lentes y la peluca que necesitaba a una de las chicas que pasaba por allí, luego de cambiarse y asegurarse que su disfraz fuere perfecto salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, llego a la pista de baile principal donde las mujeres (por alguna misteriosa razón no habían hombres como victimas) que harían de plato fuerte estaban en posición, el mundo se le vino abajo y quedo de piedra cuando vio como su Natsuki muy roja y muy sexy en la mesa principal con 4 desconocidos mirándole con hambre. Luego de quedarse como boba en medio de la pista con el rostro descompuesto la ira se le subió a la cabeza, avanzo directo al grupo.

Mai que había ido de curiosa respiraba tranquila al no ver a Shizuru por ningún sitio puesto que su morena amiga estaba como protagonista del show, pero su felicidad no duro mucho pues vio una figura femenina avanzando hacia el grupo de sus amigas si bien su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos azules pudo por una fracción de segundo ver un rojo intenso brillar en los globos oculares y antes que el pánico se apoderare de ella presto atención a la forma de caminar de la mujer. Si, era ella sin duda estaba furiosa; Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados pero su instinto de supervivencia le insto a abrirlos, lastimosamente fue muy tarde pues para cuando noto quien era la mujer de traje negro no tenían ningún lugar al que huir, podía ver a través de los lentes azules los ojos rojos de su novia centellando de ira, temió. Y temió más cuando enfoco un poco la vista y noto el látigo en sus manos. Una novia celosa, furiosa y armada es una muy mala combinación, sin mencionar que debía sentirse engañaba; Nao en cambio corrió con más suerte dado que la castaña no tenía más rango visual que su morena tuvo la oportunidad de huir, los demás integrantes del grupito sintieron como el ambiente se lleno de un aura pesada y haciéndole caso a sus miedos e retiraron, para entonces Shizuru a había llegado frente a la mesa que contenía a su morena y la miraba fijamente con el látigo en sus manos. Espero y cuando la música empezó a sonar con toda la ira que tenia dentro le propino un golpe con el arma en su entrepierna acción que provoco un grito de dolor en la morena que de inmediato se cayó de la mesa retorciéndose, luego como si nada estuviere pasando y ante el resto de espectadores la misteriosa mujer del traje negro se agacho y en con una sonrisa falsa espero un poco que Natsuki le mirare a los ojos.

-Natsuki… espero puedas seguir disfrutando la fiesta.

Luego se levanto y simplemente se fue.

Mai horrorizada con el espectáculo voleo la vista buscando a Mikoto que ya había ido por el hielo que trajere algo de hielo y se apresuro al lado de la morena que solo se retorcía con las manos puestas allí. Sentía pena por su mejor amiga no solo por el golpe sino también porque tal vez Shizuru no fuere capaz de perdonarle y entonces la vida de la morena se convertiría en un caos. Cuando Mai se agacho al lado de su amiga solo podía escuchar como Natsuki con los ojos totalmente abiertos pronunciaba una y otra vez en nombre de la castaña, de no ser porque ocasionalmente dejaba salir un gemido cualquiera hubiere pensado que ya no estaba experimentando dolor. Cuando Mikoto llego Natsuki agarro el hielo como pudo y se lo coloco en su zona adolorida y se dejo llevar cargada hasta la improvisada cocina. Luego de un momento la celebración siguió.

Mai y Mikoto esperaron en silencio que su morena amiga dejare de gemir y la levantaron del piso para ponerla con mucho en una silla.

-Natsuki… ¿Te duele mucho?

La morena no asintió suavemente como si con mover la cabeza el dolor en su entre pierna aumentare, Mai solo podía imaginarse la cantidad de dolor experimentado para que la morena no quisiere mover un solo musculo de su maltrecha anatomía. No era eso lo que había deseado para Natsuki pues el mal estaba hecho, lo cual le recordaba que la pelirroja culpable de la desgracia no estaba en ningún lado seguramente estaba consciente que si Fujino la veía por allí probablemente el golpecito de Natsuki sería una caricia en comparación.

-Te dije que no le hicieras caso a ninguna de las estupideces de Nao, te lo advertí. ¿qué haremos?

-¿Haremos? –repitió la morena confundida.

-Si, no esperaras que te deje sola como Nao. No, Natsuki mira tú eres como una hermana para mí y no te dejare sola en estos momentos debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que Shizuru-san te perdone.

Por alguna razón la morena empezó a llorar. Los ojos violeta de su mejor amiga también se tornaron llorosos en un coro nada alegre lloraron por un rato hasta que la música paro y fue anunciado el final de la noche, ósea era tiempo de que los invitados hicieren el favor de desaparecer.

Shizuru por su parte no la estaba pasando nada bien sentía su corazón destrozado y la imagen de su morena en esa mesa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tenía que salir de allí ir a casa e irse antes que la morena estuviere en condiciones de llegar y encontrarla empacando. Para su fortuna con el dinero que ganaba en Artemis podía costearse un apartamento pequeño o podía pasar una solicitud para alojarse en los dormitorios de la universidad así que el techo no era problema, sus padres por otro lado saltarían de la felicidad cuando se enteren y muy seguramente buscaría que volviere a casa con ellos ó al menso que volvieren a tener un trato ameno. Pero lo que en verdad deseaba era saber que había hecho para que Natsuki no deseare estar más a su lado, era verdad que en ocasiones se pasaba de celosa y no podía negar que era posesiva, también egoísta y coqueta pero habían vivido con eso por dos maravillosos años con algunas discusiones leves, nada tan grave como para poner en riesgo su relación. Entonces ¿qué era tan grave para venir a un sitió como ese a buscarle reemplazo? Sin darse cuenta camino a la zona administrativa del lugar perdida en sus pensamientos pero no estaba atan ida como para ignorar los ruidos extraños que provenían de una habitación cerca de ella, se detuvo y se acerco a la susodicha puerta olvidando momentáneamente su drama presto atención y reconoció la voz de su jefa. Sin querer interrumpir poso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta lo giro suavemente y cedió, los sonidos tomaron claridad, ante la revelación abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio solo hizo que su sangre hirviere más. Un hombre rubio algo mayor con unos lentes algo ridículos y ojos azules aprisionaba las delicadas muñecas de Rena con una de sus gruesas y toscas manos, con la otra aprecia estar intentando despojar a la mujer de sus ropas y en su rostro podía verse una sonrisa burlona. No es posible determinar que le sucedió a la diosa de ojos rojos pero se abalanzó sobre el sujeto como una fiera y empezó a golpearlo en todas partes, Rena que veía la escena ida reacciono cuando noto que si no la paraban esa mujer era capaz de matar al infeliz así que saliendo como estaba fue por ayuda.

Como Dios es grande solo tuvo que correr un par de metros y al doblar el pasillo se topo con Mai y una mujer de ojos verdes al a que no había visto antes.

-¡Mai-san tenemos que llamar a la policía!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Fujino-san…

-¿Shizuru? ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?! – Natsuki agarro de los hombros a Rena y la sacudió con violencia como si con ello lograre algo.

-¡NATSUKI! Déjala hablar

La morena trato de calmarse y dejo de mover frenéticamente a la mujer pero no soltó sus hombres y aplico presión.

-¡ADENTRO ADENTRO! – fue todo lo que la mayor de ojos azules pudo decir antes que la morena le despedazare los huesos, para su fortuna la soltó y corrió como un alma poseída.

Es difícil determinar cuántos escenarios pasaron por la mente de la morena en tan pocos segundos, es más difícil aún separar unos de otros pues cuando el pánico se apodera de una persona no hay mucho por hacer para lograr entrar en razón. En esos 4 segundos imagino como su castaña desconsolada y despechada se cortaba las venas con una cuchilla (como en las películas de bajo presupuesto y director poco imaginativo), conseguía un trozo de soga lo amarraba de alguna viga luego ponía su cuello en medio del circulo luego se subía en alguna silla para saltar y acabar con su vida, posiblemente consiguió un arma y estaba en disposición a pegarse un tiro o simplemente algo de veneno que posiblemente era más de su estilo. Pero al entrar en la habitación solo vio a su mujer encima de un bulto subiendo y dejando caer sus puños con ira una y otra vez, atreviéndose a entrar noto que el bulto era un hombre que por cierto estaba inconsciente y sangraba bastante, es más parecía que no estaba respirando, armándose de valentía se acerco a Shizuru por la espalda y se lanzo para tratar de restringirla su entrepierna no le agradeció el movimiento castigándole con una oleada de profundo dolor, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero no ceso su intento. Sin embargo, justo antes de poder terminar de agarrar bien a la castaña para tratar de arrastrarla lejos para evitar que matare (si es que ya no lo había hecho) al hombre un lindo codo se estampo en su nariz provocando que sangrare y otro lindo codo impacto en su sien, como resultado perdió el equilibrio y cayó como un bulto al lado de la castaña. Shizuru salió de su modo berserker por puro milagro y vio a la morena tendida en el piso a su lado con la nariz rota y semi consiente, Mai que se aventuro a entrar vio al hombre ensangrentado y a una asustada Shizuru repitiendo el nombre de la morena que apenas se movía. Necesitaban una ambulancia.

¿Qué como termino todo eso? John Smith (el nombre del bulto que Shizuru agarro para desquitar toda su ira) fue demandado por acoso sexual pero el juicio nunca se llevo a cabo pues para salvaguardar algo de su dignidad y buen nombre llego un acuerdo monetario muy ventajoso para Rena. Shizuru no fue tocada por la ley pues el mismo Smith en su afán por ocultar su pequeño delito le mando una carta donde le ofrecía un trato si ella se negaba a testificar en su contra, Mai y Natsuki también sacaron una tajada en yens. Natsuki tuvo que someterse a una cirugía para que le enderezaren el puente de la nariz también tuvo que usar cinturón de castidad por un tiempo pues el golpecito en su zona baja no había sido únicamente doloroso. Shizuru siguió trabajando en Artemis hasta que las vacaciones terminaron y cabe mencionar que hizo una pequeña fortuna, suficiente para vivir cómodamente por al menos un año.

Shizuru y Natsuki, bueno a la morena no le fue nada fácil ganarse la confianza de su mujer nuevamente pero con mucho esfuerzo puedo recuperar un poco, lastimosamente debido al cinturón y su inhabilidad para intimar tuvo que recurrir a su encanto personal y los detalles típicos de un ser humano que busca a toda costa ser perdonado. Claro pasaron un par de semanas en camas separadas pues Shizuru aprovecho para hacer sufrir extra a su morena por todas las noches que había preferido congelarse el trasero en el XBOX que ir y ayudarle a calentar su nidito de amor. Natsuki dejo de ser tan jodidamente terca y empezó a portarse de una manera más responsable. No se puede decir que tuvieron una vida feliz de allí en adelante pues este relato termina aquí pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que a pesar de todo su relación se fortaleció.

En caso que alguien se preguntare por Nao esta en un hospital recuperándose de una paliza que alguien le propino a la salida de algún bar.

Ah casi lo olvido Mai salió del closet y vive un tierno romance con Mikoto, Ruka le dice mami y todo, bueno Ruka también le dice mami a Natsuki y por eso Shizuru se antojo de tener su propia hija. Tal vez en un futuro cercano puedan empezar su propia familia, eso depende de cuánto tiempo aguante la morena los acosos de su novia.

*

*

*

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño pero sentido fanfiction que con mucho cariño se lo dedico a tods ls fans de Shizuru y Natsuki, a todas las escritoras amateur (como yo) que no sabemos mucho pero tenemos unas ganas tremendas de aprender y poder llenar la red con tiernas historias que nos hagan la vida un poco más divertida.**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Y también espero que se animen a dejar su review.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
